


Experimental Subjects

by entanglednow



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Experimentation, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you expect me to do strange and unnatural things to his brain if he's awake?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Subjects

  
There's currently a copy of Will's brain waves on the computer screen. The same brain waves that are being subtly but disturbingly altered by some sort of unknown entity, in a bid to do god knows what. To take over his brain, possibly - probably. It's a Thursday, Thursday at the Sanctuary has be 'take over someone's brain' day. Since Wednesday's already reserved for invasions of flesh-eating insects and Fridays are 'get caught in an explosion' day. Or is it the other way around? He'll have to ask Henry at some point when Magnus isn't around. She doesn't like them assigning flavours of emergency to days of the week.

Will _does not like_ the expressions that Magnus and Tesla are wearing over the dips and darts of his own brain activity, on the computer. They're talking about frequency and modulation like he's a broken radio. Or some other sort of malfunctioning electronic device. Will doesn't understand half of what they're saying. Which he's used to. Though he usually gets there eventually, if only because Magnus believes in everyone being fully informed. Especially if they're the subject of the emergency of the moment.

However he feels like this is one of those times he really should have been listening more carefully. Because now Magnus has gone quiet and Tesla's looking at him like he's an experiment he can't wait to try.

"He will, of course, need to be in a coma."

"What - no," Will says, then looks at Magnus to make sure that everyone in the room understands how much he objects to that idea. "No, no way."

He tries to get a look a the computer, but the overlaid patterns mean little to him.

"You're not knocking me out and doing god knows what to my brain."

Tesla sighs. "I don't know why you're complaining so vehemently, you'll know nothing about it. That's the whole point of being in a coma."

"There's no way you can guarantee that the frequency won't amplify the wave," Magnus says, from where she's now frowning at the screen like its doing something she doesn’t like.

"That," Will agrees, pointing at her.

Tesla's doing the eyebrow thing, the one that means he thinks Will isn't smart enough to be allowed a say in this.

"That would be instantly obvious. But even if it does there'd be minimal permanent damage." Tesla's still looking at him, only now there's half a smirk on his face. Something interested and impatient. The day never ends well when Tesla wears that expression.

"Magnus," Will insists. Because at no point should the phrase 'minimal permanent damage' come up in any suggestion of 'helping.' Certainly not when his brain is involved.

Helen makes a face, like she thinks Tesla's being funny and Will's overreacting. When Will knows damn well that Doctor Frankenstein at the computer would quite happily poke about in his brain until it did something interesting - or broke.

"Oh, he'll be fine, more fine than the last time you experimented on him. When he ended up dead."

Will is already familiar with Tesla's 'everyone is overreacting' face.

"There are many stages between 'fine' and 'dead.' None of which I'm comfortable with," Magnus says sharply.

"How do you expect me to do strange and unnatural things to his brain if he's awake," Tesla complains.

"You're not doing any strange and unnatural things to my brain," Will says again - and he hopes to god someone's actually listening. Because he's definitely not ok with being unconscious while Tesla messes with his brain waves. He likes his brain waves exactly where they are - when they're not being interfered with by unknown entities.

"No," Magnus says, in a tone that she hopes conveys it will be her final word on the matter. "He's not."

Tesla stretches a hand out, as if to demonstrate Will as he is with all his limitations. "What am I supposed to do with him like this, when he's awake...and annoying."

Magnus folds her arms. "Admitting you can't do something, that's not like you at all."

"And that's a cheap attempt to appeal to my ego," Tesla says immediately, and pouts like a five years old.

"It'll work and you know it," Magnus says. "Find another way."

Tesla sighs and picks up the computer again, then tuts at it like its newest readings are just the latest in today's long line of disappointments. "Some days you're no fun at all."

Any other time Will would be relieved. But Magnus is still staring at him with her worried eyebrows. The worried eyebrows never mean anything good. They suggest that if Will's brain waves alter any more dramatically, or start affecting his behaviour, they'll be bringing up the 'put Will in a coma and experiment on him' plan again. And he's fairly sure that Magnus won't be on his side the next time.


End file.
